The Separation
by TheChris2501
Summary: Chris' only memories are locked inside his friends, but who knew that he would also loose them after loosing his parents?


**I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT!**

Ahhh, its been a long time hasn't it? Did you miss me? You forgot about me didn't you? Well, anyways, I'm back with a new story called "The Separation".

On chapter 6 of **The Unexpected Minecraft Life**, it mentioned about the 2 characters (Diego and Lil' Cris) being the long lost friends of Chris. I decided to make a story on how they got separated and how they never saw each other until that moment. I wanted to make this story a long time ago but school didn't give me enough time.

So this my new story so I hope that you enjoy it!

* * *

**Prologue...**

It was 6 years before Chris made friends and found his lost friends from which he got separated from. Chris was only 13 years old, and he was too young to lose his 2 best friends due to an incident. He was just having a normal day of his life, but then is made quickly into his nightmare. Chris had learned the techniques of survival with his friends as he had lost his parents long ago. His friends decided to be with him as Chris is practically their leader.

But who new that a new nightmare would come after the death of his parents? The loss of his friends for 6 years?

**TheChris2501's P.O.V**

I was in the living room of my house playing video games with Diego and Lil' Cris. I was beating them since I tend to know more about the game than they do. They were learning but if this game becomes their hobby, then they will quickly get better. But for now, they were just learning.

"Chris? Can we stop now? I'm getting a little frustrated from playing this..." Lil Cris' said as I could tell that he was a little mad.

"Sure." I simply said since I was getting bored.

"Diego, you are going to have to play by yourself cause' I'm going to make something that I can eat." I told him as I got up.

"I actually don't want to play anymore. I'm actually getting hungry myself." He quickly said as he put down the game controller. We headed to the kitchen as Lil' Cris stayed in the living room. The kitchen was small since we made the house and we are not really good when it comes to design. At least it had what we needed so we can live.

"So what do you want to eat?" I asked Diego as I opened the refrigerator.

"Don't know, but I just want something to eat." He answered as he looked through cabinets.

"Well, I can make a fruit salad if you want since we got melons, strawberries, kiwi and, watermelons." I suggested as I grabbed the fruits.

"Sure, I guess I need more sweetness in my life." He tried to make a joke but I just chuckled since I didn't find it funny.

"If you want to make good jokes, think about what you are going to say before boring words come out of your mouth." I told him as I took out a knife so I could start cutting the fruits.

"Yeah, like if you know any good jokes." Diego retorted.

"Hey, I may not know anything funny but still, I'm just trying to help you." I retorted back. By then Diego left me in the kitchen. I just sighed and kept cutting the fruits.

* * *

**TheLil'Cris2501's P.O.V**

I noticed Diego come out of the kitchen with an annoyed face. I heard the conversation they were having so I knew what the face he had was from.

"Its true you know..." I told him as he sat down on the couch behind me.

"I know..." He said with a sigh.

"Try to think of something unoriginal, not something that you never heard from us before." I suggested.

"And plus, you know that Chris doesn't laugh so easily like I do." I continued.

"I know, and its my goal to make him laugh." He told me.

"Well, one thing for sure is that it needs to be something stupid and random since that is what he finds funny the most." I gave him some advice. After that it stayed quiet. I just decided to go to the kitchen to see what Chris was doing.

"Hey, you know that you should be more sensitive about his feelings." I told him as he was cutting a watermelon.

"I know but its hard when there isn't anyone there to control you..." He said slowly. I then noticed what he was talking about. His parents. His parents always kept him in a good manner since they would always tell him when to stop or when to start being nice to him. But his parents weren't here to tell them that.

"Dude, you don't need to be thinking about that right n-" I stopped talking since the whole house started shaking. It was shaking so hard that the walls were already starting to collapse.

"DUDE! Don't just stand there! MOVE!" He screamed as we started running.

* * *

And it starts...

Sorry that this one is short, but I want to save to action for the next chapter.

Hope you enjoyed, BYE!


End file.
